1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image shift controller and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices, such as an organic light emitting display device (OLED), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), and a plasma display device, are widely used. In these display devices, as driving time increases, pixels may deteriorate in that their performance may deteriorate. For example, because a digital information display device used for transmitting information may continuously output a specific image or character for an extended length of time, deterioration of pixels corresponding to the image/character may be accelerated when compared to other pixels of the display device, thereby causing an afterimage, or “ghosting,” to be generated on the display.
To solve the above problem, there is implemented technology (e.g., pixel shift technology) of moving or shifting an image on a display panel in a uniform period, and displaying the moved/shifted image. When the image is moved on the display panel in the uniform period and then displayed, it is possible to prevent the same data from being output to the same specific pixel(s) for an extended length of time, and to thereby reduce a deterioration rate of the specific pixel(s). However, in conventional pixel shift technology, when an image is moved from an initial position in a previously set direction, once the display panel is turned off and then turned on again, the image will be moved from the initial position in the same previously set direction. Therefore, according to conventional pixel shift technology, because the image is repeatedly moved along the same partial period, afterimage correcting effect is imperfect.
To improve this afterimage correcting effect, a method of providing an additional memory, and storing an image position in the memory at uniform time intervals is suggested. Accordingly, when the display panel is turned off and then turned on again, the stored image position is read from the memory, and the image may be moved from the position (e.g., in a different direction than before). However, this method requires an additional memory, and also requires an interface for the memory.